My Confession
by Gnosismaster
Summary: The Sound have invaded and Naruto successfully forced them to retreat but the cost of it is too great as Naruto is now hated by everyone. Sakura tries to comfort him. NaruSaku. Read AN for important notice.


_**IMPORTANT!!!!!**_

_**This story is not made by me. It is made by Scarred-Eye on Deviantart. He allowed me the honor of putting up this story on my account to share with all you NaruSaku fans so DON'T YOU DARE REPORT ME FOR STEALING ANOTHER PERSON'S WORK!!!!!!!!! I just want to share it.**_

_**That said...enjoy the story.**_

* * *

_**My Confession**_

_**By Scarred-Eye**_

* * *

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was far in an uproar. Perhaps, to some, that would be an understatement. A harsh storm swept over the land, rain dropped down and fierce winds blew from all four corners. Protests, demands, and death threats were made; like a river without knowing where it would end or the origin of its beginning. There were those who were thankful that no attacks were made. Perhaps no one had the gull to do so. Not everyone saw through the same eyes as other may have, but arguments do not stop there. Despite the sacrifice that was made to greatly cripple the enemy, their actions have seemed to grow more fierce. Perhaps if they knew the truth, they would not disrespect Yondiame's final wish. 

Sakura held her rain cloak over her arms, trying to keep it closed as best she could to keep warm. Her hood covered her head and face as she ran through the streets, avoiding large crowds, jolting through alleys and across rooftops. From back of Hokage's palace, Sakura jumped onto a balcony and walked through an open window, locking it behind.

_'I can't believe what is happening,'_ said Sakura' thoughts. _'How can they do this?'_ Sakura pulled down her hood and walked down the halls. Light shot out from a crack of an open door. Keeping her breath calm, Sakura stood next to the door and listened in to the conversation. Amongst the voices, Sakura recognized Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Teams were made to settle the riots and protestors. They were fortunate that the members of the Village Council themselves did not take part in the riots, despite that some shared the same feelings as those who shouted and cried in anger and hate.

"There has to be someway to make them understand what he did," said a ninja. "He defended the entire village almost by himself while reinforcements were but a mile away and the current ninjas were wounded and dead."

"That doesn't matter to them," said another ninja. "They don't care that he almost sacrificed his life. The only thing that matters to them that he lies dead and left to rot."

"What if we told them the truth?" said another ninja. "If they knew the truth, maybe they'll understand. The council members themselves know what truly happened sixteen years ago, as you do, Lady Hokage. They'll listen to all of you."

"Maybe, but that depends if the council will follow with me," said Tsunade. "I would do it in a single heartbeat, but I would the help of the council for credibility."

"But we don't know how Naruto will take it," said Jiraiya. "We have been lying to him for sixteen years. How will he react if he discovers that we kept the truth from all this time?"

"It doesn't matter, Jiraiya," said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto already knows the whole truth," said Kakashi. "He was told before the day that he saved Sasuke from becoming a sacrifice to Orochimaru. He told me. It won't matter if we keep telling false stories or cover-ups. For that matter, I think that is the least of Naruto's worries."

"We still need to protect from the villagers," said another ninja. "He'll be a target if he takes one step out there."

"Naruto doesn't want to be protected," said Kakashi. "He doesn't want his hand to be held all the time anymore than he wants to be lied to and be hated by most of the villagers themselves." Sakura lowered her head as she held her arms, unsure whether or not it was because she was cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," Sakura wept. "I'm nothing more than a burden."

"No, you're not, Sakura," Naruto groaned, trying to ignore the blade in his back. "You are not a burden, not to me, not to anyone. You're strong, Sakura!"

"Naruto."

"You're a fool, boy," a demon shouted, retracting his blade.

"If I'm a fool to care about my friends, to risk my life for them, then I'm guilty… I'll bring Sasuke back, Sakura. I promise."

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I look more… more feminine?" Naruto smiled as he let out a chuckle.

"Of course you look more feminine, Sakura." Sakura smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have been blind  
Unwilling  
To see the true love  
You're giving  
I have ignored every blessing  
I'm on my knees  
Confessing…_

"Than it's settled," said Tsunade. "I'm going to the council members and asked for their audience as I make a public announcement. Too many lies have been made; building so much fear and hate. The villagers will know the truth tonight. How they deal with it is up to them. After what Naruto has done tonight, "

The meeting was dismissed. As the ninjas left out other exits, Kakashi walked out the door Sakura was standing next to, and saw her standing out in the hall.

"Kakashi Sensei," said Sakura, suddenly surprised.

"How long were you standing there, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Only for a couple of minutes," said Sakura. Kakashi only let out a quiet scoff and walked down the hall.

"You should be at home. It may not be safe for you, as well as the other Chunnins in your class for awhile."

"Wait, Kakashi Sensei." Kakashi stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I was… I was wondering if… if you would please tell me where Naruto is."

"I can't reveal that information, Sakura. Not even to you."

"Please, Kakashi Sensei. I want to see him. Please." Worry filled Sakura voice. Kakashi could hear it, and he let out a sigh as he turned his head away. "Kakashi Sensei?"

"He's in the ANBU Black Ops barracks, room 1010." Tears began to fill Sakura's eyes as she smiled.

"Thank you, Kakashi Sensei," said Sakura, and she ran down the other side of the hall.

_That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession_

The barracks were empty. All of the ANBU Black Ops had been positioned all over the village, keeping watch of any groups that would be stupid enough to try something that would endanger their lives and the lives of others. Sakura ran through the halls, looking at the passing numbers. She slowed to a halt as Room 1010 came up. 1010. That was number that symbolized the beginning. October 10th. The day Yondiame died, the day; Naruto was born; the day Naruto was cursed, or blessed.

It was strange how something like this occurred. Back then, Sakura never showed much care for Naruto, during the classes and their training and missions with Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get out of the way, Naruto," Sakura snapped at Naruto. "I'm trying to sit beside Sasuke… Naruto is such an idiot. He'll probably just throw another fit and quit, like he always does… You're pay for that, Naruto!"

"Sakura, wait a minute, will ya?" Naruto gasped, but Sakura threw a powerful right hook at Naruto's jaw, throwing him against a fence. Konohamaru and friends winced as they trembled at the sight of Sakura's blow.

"Man, she's scary," said Konohamaru.

"You're nothing but a fool, Naruto," said Sakura. "How can you expect anyone to respect you if you act like the way you do."

"Everyone calls me a failure," Naruto growled to Neji, revealing the endless determination in his eyes. "I will prove all of them wrong. I will become Hokage."

"Come on, Sakura," Naruto cheered from the balcony, as Sakura stood up from arena after a blow form Ino. "You can do this. Just believe in yourself, like we believe in you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have been wrong about you  
I thought I was strong without you  
For so long  
Nothing could move me  
For so long  
Nothing could change me_

But everything was made clear now that she and Sasuke discovered the truth. The way Naruto acted, the way he seemed so determined to prove anyone wrong about him. She, Sasuke, all of Konoha Village saw the truth behind the façade of foolery. The Sound Ninjas and Orochimaru attack the village in an all out assault. Their forces were immense and powerful, considered overwhelming, as was Orochimaru. No ninja was killed when facing against him; no, they were annihilated, fates worst than death itself.

Though hope was beginning to seem lost, it was Naruto who stood against Orochimaru, but with a jutsu unknown to anyone. He had changed that night, into something fierce. His power was incredible, surprising everyone. Sakura was as surprised as everyone else at Naruto's power, unable to believe that this was him.

Naruto emitted a powerful surge of energy, surprising even that of Orochimaru. Before all to see, Naruto had changed into something that no one had every seen before. Sound Ninjas were the first to fall at Naruto's blade. His power, his jutsus, was incredible and powerful. After those who fought against him fell, Naruto battled against Orochimaru with all his strength, nay dominating him.

_Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am captured by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession_

It was after a powerful jutsu, created by Naruto, the Sound Ninja fled in full retreat, and Orochimaru escaped. It was soon after that the villagers attacked Naruto. Despite his power, Naruto held no desire to fight against them. He begged them to leave them alone, but they refused and attacked him. Murderer, monster, demon, they call him, the words that made Naruto shudder and tremble. He ran all over the village, trying to find a place to hide, but remained unsuccessful. He was hunted down like an animal, stabbed, beaten, bruised, and cut, ganged up by mobs, until Tsunade gave Naruto refuge within the palace.

The villagers were furious. Their Hokage, including the village councilors, would protect the demon child of Konoha Village. They demanded him to be killed on the spot, to rid the village of its biggest mistake. It scared Sakura to see what she saw. She saw how frightened and terrified he was of them: how he struggled to the insatiable desire to kill them, not wanting to prove them right.

Sakura was surprised to see that the door wasn't locked. She quietly opened the door and walked into a dark and cold room, with only the faint lights of the village shining through. She could hear someone crying greatly. After she took of her cloak and set it aside, Sakura tried to look around in the dark to where it was coming from. In the far right corner, she saw Naruto curled up in a corner, his right hand over his face as he cried. He was wearing a spare pair of black pants and shirt while his bloodied and tattered clothes were lying on the floor on the other side.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto made no response to Sakura. She took off her shoes and treaded to Naruto, her hand held out to him. Sakura knelt beside him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Naruto whimpered in a whisper, though Sakura couldn't hear it.

"Naruto?" said Sakura. Just as her hand set on Naruto's shoulder, his left eye shot open, revealing its scarlet glow. What seemed to have happened in a dead instance, Sakura was grabbed and thrown on top of the bed, with Naruto holding her down by her shoulder. A flash of thunder shined through the window and Sakura saw what Naruto had turned into up close. Orange fur covered his cheeks with his black, sharp whiskers, and his forearms. She saw that he had fox-like ears and a tail flailing around behind him.

"Oh, gods," Sakura gasped. "Naruto." Naruto continued to growl at her as he held her down, his right claw raised over his head. Sakura could see an urge to hurt, or even kill, in his eyes, but he didn't; he couldn't. When another flash of thunder came, Naruto saw the worry and concern she had in her eyes, yet he couldn't understand why.

"It's okay, Naruto," said Sakura. She held Naruto's hand and held his right cheek in the other, brushing her warm palm against his fur. The feel of her warm touch stifled Naruto's growl and then his eyes returned to sky and ocean blue. He trembled and tears began to shed from his eyes as he let go of Sakura, terrified what he almost had done. When he let go of Sakura, she immediately rose up from the bed and took Naruto in her arms. Naruto wanted to pull himself away, afraid of hurting her, but he couldn't. Something told him that he was safe now, yet he was unsure.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Naruto wept. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Naruto," Sakura whispered in his ear. "I don't blame you. No one does."

"Yes, they do. They blame me for what I am: a demon, a freak. All because of my father."

"Don't talk like that, Naruto. You are nothing like that. You said it yourself that what you do with your curse is up to you. You've done so much all on your own; saved the village, Sasuke and me, and everyone else, despite what other may say about you. I don't care if you look different; you're still the same to me."

"You shouldn't be here, Sakura. I'll only put you in danger."

"No, you won't, Naruto. I know you'll be there for me. I don't care what anyone says about you, I will never abandon you. I promise."

"Why? Why would you do this for me?"

"The same reason you were there for me; because I believe in you, and because I love you."

_You are the air that I breathe  
You're the ground beneath my feet  
When did I stop believing_

Naruto's heart fluttered in his chest when he heard Sakura say those words, whispering them in his ears, her gentle cool breath brushing across the fur. His tears ended and his breath became steady, allowing him to smell her sweet cherry blossom scent. "What did you say?"

"If it weren't for you, I would never have gotten to where I am now. I love you, Naruto, and there is nothing that will change that." Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes, brushing away his gold blonde hair. After brushing a tear from the fur on his right cheek, Sakura moved closer to Naruto until their lips met in between. Naruto could not believe this was happening, but gave in to Sakura.

_Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart (is turning)  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession_

The feel of her lips against his cooled his fiery blood and calmed his wild tail. Her gentle hands held onto his shoulder and lowered him to the bed, lying down on top of him. Sakura parted her lips from his and their eyes met in between. She smiled at the hidden surprise look she saw in his eyes. Her right fingers brushed across his cheeks, combed through his hair and reached behind his ears, deftly scratching him behind. Naruto let out a quiet surprise whimper as his cheeks turned pink, and Sakura's hand.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura, her cheeks turning pink as Naruto. "I couldn't resist."

"It's okay, Sakura," said Naruto. "I don't mind." A small smile grew on Naruto's face, making Sakura smile too.

_I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession_

As her right hand gave Naruto another scratch, and kissed him again, Sakura's left let go of his shoulder and moved down his chest to the shirttail and crept under it. She felt his hips adjust under her at the touch of her warm palm to his cool skin, giving her enough room for her to straddle his hips. She removed his shirt and rose and helped Naruto remove her jacket and top. He then wrapped his arms around Sakura, his hands feeling across her back as he nibbled and nip at her neck, making Sakura moaning to his touch as she combed her fingers through his hair.

From neck to chest, Naruto sucked, kissed, and nip at her skin, gently scraping his claws down her spine. The tingling sensation made Sakura quiver with excitement. Unsure why, while she rested her head on top of his, she took his right between her lips and her teeth, gently biting down and tugging at it. Naruto didn't care. Her tugging became more fierce as she felt his lips clasp over her left bud, and she attacked his other ear.

"Don't stop," Sakura whispered. "Don't… stop." In midst of their actions, Naruto's high sense of smell could detect the scent of her juice down below, almost driving him insane. Sakura could tell, after what she felt from his below. "Go ahead, Naruto."

At those words, Sakura let go of Naruto's ears and she lowered herself to the bed, pulling Naruto on top of her after he let her go. He kissed Sakura's throat and worked his way down to her belly button, kissing around the outer ring and delve his tongue into the crevice, drenching, suckling, and kissing at it. Weak chuckles escaped with Sakura's moans as she was being tickled. His hands undid her trousers and deftly pulled the down her legs, feeling the warmth of her skin. He lowered his face a little more, taking in a full sniff of her juice, trembling as he blew a cool breath across her lips, making Sakura let out another exotic moan.

From there, he gave Sakura's belly button another moment of attention and climbed his way back up. Sakura brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, diving her tongue his side. She hands fiddled with his trousers and set them aside. Sakura's smooth, soft legs brushed against Naruto's sides, inviting him in. Naruto took his time as they caught their breath.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"I have never been more sure in my life," said Sakura. "I want you inside of me, Naruto. Let me be one with you." Naruto lowered his head and nibbled at Sakura's neck again, to keep her mind off the upcoming feeling. Sakura reached behind Naruto's shoulders and her legs straddled his hips even more. Gathering his courage, Naruto took Sakura's invitation and carefully inserted himself into her. By the sounds of Sakura's whimper, Naruto wanted to pull away, but she wouldn't let go, telling him to keep going. Pain subsided and replaced with pleasure, made with smooth and gentle waves. The hips rock in the same motion.

Naruto's curious hands wandered all over Sakura's body, but was ecstatic with the feeling of her rising and settling stomach and the softness of her waists. His tail crept beneath Sakura and waved and crawled across her back. The speed never changed; they kept it at a steady motion, where bliss was just at the right taste and desire, warming their bodies to the cool air. To them, this feeling would go on forever. Perhaps not forever, but enough for them to enjoy, and calmed to a slow pace until all was still. The tail pulled the blankets up to their shoulders as Naruto and Sakura lied down on the bed, their arms around each other as a cool wind blew in.

"I love you, Sakura," said Naruto.

"And I love you, Naruto," said Sakura. "My kitsune."

_Hear my confession_

_

* * *

_The author of this story would like to hear your comments on it. So please read and review. 


End file.
